


Снимаю шляпу

by WTF The Losers Comics 2021 (WTF_The_Losers_Comics_2020)



Series: Спецквест: Игры [2]
Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers (Comic)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Nudity, Romance, Strip Chess, postmovie
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:56:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29863281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_The_Losers_Comics_2020/pseuds/WTF%20The%20Losers%20Comics%202021
Relationships: Carlos "Cougar" Alvarez/Jake Jensen
Series: Спецквест: Игры [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195736
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23
Collections: 7 Losers 2021 Special, Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (игры и состязания)





	Снимаю шляпу

Кугар делает глубокий вдох.

Он чувствует на себе взгляд – настырный, изучающий, – чувствует, как капелька пота стекает по виску. По спине пробегает холодный ветерок.

Кугар выдыхает. Прищуривается.  
  
Уже не в первый раз ему кажется, что это все была какая-то хитрая уловка. И он не видит причин не озвучить эту мысль.  
  
– Ты ведь это все заранее спланировал?  
  
Улыбка Джейка становится еще шире, хотя, казалось бы, куда уж?  
  
– Ты про партию? Конечно, я стараюсь все наперед продумать, в этом же как раз вся суть…  
  
Кугар улыбается в ответ. Он надеется, что при этом не выглядит пугающе.  
  
– Ты знаешь, что я не про партию.  
  
Дженсен качает головой.  
  
– Тогда я совсем не понимаю, о чем ты.  
  
– Ты же в курсе, что существуют и другие способы раздеть человека?  
  
Джейк поспешно кивает.  
  
– Да, но, согласись, мой способ – очень веселый! К тому же я не думал, что ты все будешь делать именно в такой последовательности. Хотя, конечно, мог бы предположить.  
  
Он смотрит на Кугара очень выразительно. Кугар смотрит на кучку одежды, аккуратно сложенную на стуле рядом с ним. Обещал – значит, надо выполнять. Хотя с самого начала было очевидно, что играть в шахматы с Джейком – плохая идея. Очень плохая.  
  
– Я просто не ожидал, что ты зайдешь настолько далеко и всю ночь тут со мной просидишь, лишь бы довести дело до конца.  
  
Джейку хватает наглости снова улыбнуться.  
  
– Ладно. Проиграл – так проиграл. – Кугар снова вздыхает, снимает шляпу и кладет к остальной одежде. – Все, больше ничего не осталось.  
  
– Вижу. Если хочешь, можешь еще винтовкой прикрыться… Нет, не хочешь. – Джейк оттягивает воротник футболки. – А мне тут, как ты сам понимаешь, уже жарковато от открывающегося вида. Плохой подкат? Плохой, сам знаю. Ну так…  
  
Кугар тихо смеется.

– Ну, если тебе жарко, я тебя раздену. Только более традиционным способом.  
  
Джейк с энтузиазмом кивает.

  
  


`<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Losers_special_21"><img src="https://images2.imgbox.com/03/be/kl1SHIHr_o.jpg" alt="fandom The Losers 2021"></a> `


End file.
